Raj and Emily
Raj and Emily's relationship is Raj's first serious girlfriend in a multi-month relationship. ' ' Relationship Progress (2014-present) Season 7 Emily is a dermatologist who contacted Raj through his dating site. In "The Friendship Turbulence", after Amy has Raj check his dating site, he finds a message from Emily who wants to meet him. The reluctant Raj has Amy contact her as his wing-man. Amy and Emily exchange emails and find they have a lot in common. They both went to Harvard} University, are doctors, like crocheting and Chaucer}. Unfortunately Emily doesn't like Raj's inability to correspond with her directly. Amy and Emily meet to have {{w|coffee and Raj barges in to show that he is not that shy. She thinks that he has no boundaries and doesn't want anything to do with either of them. Amy is peeved that she lost her new friend. In "The Indecision Amalgamation", Raj meets Emily again at the coffee shop and apologizes. She gives him another chance and agrees to go out to dinner with him. Then Raj finds out that Lucy wants to see him again and he finds himself dating two women. Emily is fine with that. Raj and Emily seems to be getting along together. In "The Relationship Diremption", Raj and Emily have dinner with the Wolowitzes. Howard recognizes her because he was set up on a blind date with Emily sometime near 2009 before he met Bernadette. He had stomach problems, had to go to the bathroom and clogged her toilet. He was too embarrassed to tell her so he ran out through the window. They meet again at dinner where she is now dating Raj. Emily reveals she's okay with it and her friends love the story. They call him "Clogzilla". In "The Anything Can Happen Recurrence", Raj and Howard watch the gore-fest film "House of 1000 Corpses" because Emily wants to watch it with Raj. They are both turned off and wonder about someone who likes this type of movie. On their date, Raj tells Emily how he feels about it and she also wonders about someone who likes this film. She also admits that it turns her on, so Raj immediately starts it so they can watch it. In "The Gorilla Dissolution", Raj finds Emily at the movies with another guy. Later she visits him to talk. The guy was her tattoo artist who had been asking her out for weeks and she did so just to end the obligation. She mentions the tattoo on her shoulder, one that is not on her shoulder and one that is REALLY not on her shoulder. It has been a long time since Raj has seen something REALLY not on a woman's shoulder. Emily suggests that if he'll show her his pierced belly button, he can see all her tattoos. They start to kiss and she then spends the night. In the next episode the gang was happy about how serious his relationship with Emily has gotten, though she did not appear in it. Season 8 In "The Hook-up Reverberation", Penny meets Emily for the first time and she seems cool to her. At Bernadette's suggestion, Penny stops by Emily's office to do her sales pitch in front of a real doctor. Penny does her pitch enthusiastically; however, Emily ignores her. She doesn't like that Penny had crawled into bed with Raj. Though Penny is mad at Raj, he gets then together and they apologize to each other. After they part, both women say how much they hate the other one. In "The Prom Equivalency", Emily is Raj's date to the prom themed dance put together by Amy and Bernadette. She travels to the dance in the couple's limo. Bernadette likes her Sally character (From "Nightmare before Christmas") tattoo. She likes Sally because she has lots of scars and her limbs had to be sewn back on. She also tells Bernadette that in the original Cinderella story, (Bernadette's favorite) that the evil step-sisters cut off their toes to fit into Cinderella's glass slipper. Also while Stuart and Howard are fighting, she tells Raj that she is having a great time. In "The Colonization Application", Raj snoops around Emily's apartment when he is alone and breaks her bed bureau. Emily is not happy, but forgives him. She gets back when she tells him it's good that he didn't look in her closet causing Raj to wonder what was in it. In "The Commitment Determination", Raj confides in Howard and Bernadette how different he is from Emily and that he is considering breaking up with her. Howard doesn't believe that he will break up with a girl that has sex with him. At a grave yard picnic, Emily picks up on these vibs and tells Raj that he has to break them up and not make her do it. Instead, Raj tells her that he was just trying to say that the loves her and kisses her not knowing her reaction. Season 9 In "The Valentino Submergence", Raj breaks up with Emily so he can ask Claire out; however, Claire has gotten back together with her old boyfriend. Raj's breakup doesn't go well and Emily won't take him back. Raj has been wondering about their relationship for several episodes. In "The Application Deterioration", Raj and Emily get back together at the same time he starts to date Claire. Season 10 In "The Hot Tub Contamination", Raj has broken up with Emily and Claire. In "The Emotion Detection Automation", Emily mentions everything wrong with Raj while admitting she's now dating a man named Gary. Trivia *She is the second woman named Emily that Raj has seriously dated. The first was the deaf woman that Penny fixed him up with in "The Wiggly Finger Catalyst". *The guys are into science fiction and video games, likewise Emily loves the horror genre. Video Gallery PS4.jpg|Raj accidentally meeting Emily. Tu25.png|Emily telling Raj off. Tu26.png|Emily leaving her coffee date with Amy. Em3.jpg|Dinner with Howard and Bernadette. Gore4.jpg|Making plans to spend the night. Gore13.jpg|Raj finds Emily out with another guy. Gore11.jpg|Raj introducing Emily. Cath3.png|Watching a scary movie together. Cath1.png|"House of 1,000 Corpses" really turns Emily on. Gore4.jpg|Emily explaining to Raj about the guy he saw her with. Gore11.jpg|Raj finds Emily on a date with another guy. S221.jpg|Emily and Raj. S219.jpg|Penny practicing her sales pitch on Emily. S215.jpg|Emily joins the social group. S214.jpg|Emily meets Leonard and Penny. S213.jpg|Raj gets them together to talk. Verb11.png|Emily meets Lenny. Verb10.png|I hate her. Verb9.png|Watching Penny's sales pitch. Verb4.png|OK. She can check out Sheldon's butt. Verb2.png|I think you know most everyone. Verb1.png|Penny meets Emily. Hup9.png|Everything's good. Hup8.png|Raj and his two favorite ladies. Hup5.png|Penny and Emily trying to work things out. Nov8.png|Taking pictures at the geeky Prom. Nov7.png|Raj and his date, girlfriend Emily. Eq43.png|Emily and Raj. Eq41.png|Emily showing her "Sally" tattoo. Eq20.png|Heading to the prom. Eq19.png|Emily showing her "Sally" tattoo. Eq18.png|Emily and Raj. Eq16.png|Emily and Raj. Eq12.png|Three couples in a limo. Eq3.png|Taking Leonard and Penny's picture. 2M29.png|Good night Raj. S812.jpg|Graveyard picnic. S88.jpg|I love you. S82.jpg|Isn't this skull neat? TO20.png|Looking thru comic books. TO18.png|Emily likes the skull. To17.png|Not Raj's thing. TO16.png|Emily is going to put it back. TO90.png|Graveyard picnic. TO89.png|Graveyard picnic. To86.png|Graveyard picnic. TO85.png|Graveyard picnic. To84.png|Graveyard picnic. TO83.png|Graveyard picnic. 0303.jpg|Raj singing her the "Thor vs. Doctor Jones" song. Twin1.png|Sheldon is sick. Bu9 (2).png|What? Bu7 (1).png|Offering to help a sick Sheldon. Bu53 (1).png|Not interested in Sheldon's insulting apology. Bu43 (2).png|Sheldon is apologizing to Emily. Bu43 (1).png|Sheldon is apologizing to Emily again. Bu39 (2).png|On the party bus on the way to Vegas. Breakup.png|You thought you would breakup right before Valentine's Day? VV35.png|You thought you would breakup right before Valentine's Day? VV31.png|Will you please take me back? Rt27.png Rt26.png Manni3.jpg|Raj and girlfriends. Manni4.png|Raj's exs. 10.14 TE-1.jpg|Raj and Howard with the support group. 10.14 TE-8.jpg|The Council of Exes. 10.14 TE-9.jpg|The Council of Exes. 10.14 TE-10.jpg|Claire, Emily and Deaf Emily. Category:Raj Category:Emily Category:Emily Sweeney Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:Relationships Category:Season 8 Category:Season 7 Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Season 9